


Hiding from Darth Vader

by sg_wonderland



Category: Star Wars, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too much time spent watching ‘Star Wars’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding from Darth Vader

Hiding From Darth Vader

 

“Hiding from Darth Vader is statistically ineffective.”

“Han and the gang escaped from him a couple of times,” Jack felt compelled to point out.

“Escaping and hiding are not synonymous.”

Daniel pursed his lips. “He’s got you there.”

“So what, O Wise One, would you suggest they do?”

“Run.” Teal’c replied succinctly.

“I wish I could,” Jack answered morosely. They were all lounging around Daniel’s living room. Usually, the gathering occurred at Jack’s house but a recent car accident had left Daniel with a variety of injuries and Sam had insisted that team night would just be easier for Daniel at his own house. Plus he was home-bound since his truck was currently in about a dozen pieces.

And since Teal’c had them trapped (because neither Sam nor Jack would ever desert a wounded teammate) they were forced to endure a Star Wars movie night. Teal’c had reluctantly agreed to limit the viewing to one film and had popped ‘Jedi’ into the player, sneering openly at colonels who failed to recognize the films from their abbreviated titles.

“But Luke didn’t run,” Daniel argued.

“Colonel O’Neill is not Luke Skywalker.” Teal’c observed.

“I think I’ve just been insulted. So you’re saying I should run but Luke should stay and fight?”

“Luke Skywalker could not continue his journey until he confronted the truth of his past.”

Jack glared at Daniel. “I blame you for this.”

Daniel sighed heavily. “And if we had sent our little boy to public school like you wanted, he’d be so much better educated.”

The pillow was within inches of Daniel’s head when Jack reluctantly stopped. “If you weren’t all slinged-up there…”

“Colonel O’Neill.” Teal’c intoned with no attempt to mask his displeasure.

“Don’t worry; I’m not gonna smack him. Though, God knows, he deserves it.”

“So, Teal’c,” Sam waded into the fray. “You think Luke should have confronted his father earlier?”

“No, I do not believe he could have persevered until he had completed his Jedi training.”

“But he didn’t finish the training.” Sam blurted out before she could stop herself.

Teal’c nodded at her with a satisfied smile. “He had learned all he needed to know.”

“I think he should have just blasted the guy the first chance he had,” Jack commented.

“That would have resulted in the death of Luke Skywalker, making any sequels impossible.”

Daniel nearly strangled on his Pepsi. “Luke was risking his life by confronting his father but you’re just worried about the sequels?”

“I find them preferable to the prequels.” Teal’c’s lip curled in disdain.

“He’s got a point there, too.” Sam wandered into the kitchen to refill her wine glass. “I mean, have you seen those movies?” She shouted from the other room.

“They are a poor representation of a magnificent story of timeless mythology and the results of political anarchy.”

“Carter!” Jack hollered. “I need another beer. Geez, if we’re gonna start talking about mythology, I’m gonna have to be drunker than I am now. Daniel, will you please stop teaching Teal’c to think for himself? Next thing you know, he’s gonna want to run for office or something.”

“As I am neither a natural born citizen nor a naturalized citizen, I am ineligible to place my name for nomination.” He paused for dramatic effect. “At the present time. However, I am currently petitioning to be granted temporary resident status so that I may apply for citizenship. I look forward to perusing all candidates and making an intelligent and well-researched choice.”

“Carter!” Jack shouted again. “Better make it two beers. Teal’c’s planning to overthrow the government!”


End file.
